Interruption
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Oneshot. Harry and Nikki want to spend some time together but their children have other ideas.


Nikki smiled to herself as she sat up in bed reading and waiting for Harry to get into bed. He had been at a weeklong conference and the only contact they had had were phone calls but now he was back they were going to make the most of it.

"What are you smiling at?" came Harry's voice from across the bedroom and Nikki jumped slightly and looked up from her book "Well isn't that nice, you don't even notice when your gorgeous husband has walked in the room"

"Well I would have done if I had a gorgeous husband" Nikki laughed and Harry glared at her as he walked around to her side of the bed and took the book from her before throwing it on the floor and capturing her lips under his in a searing kiss. All the pent up frustration from the past week came out and Harry quickly pushed Nikki back onto the bed and started to undo her pyjama top.

"Why the hell did you wear this one?" he asked in frustration as he got halfway up and Nikki giggled and ran one hand through his hair.

"Because you like to unwrap" she whispered and Harry abandoned the buttons for a minute to kiss her. Nikki sat up slightly when Harry had finished undoing the buttons to allow him to push it off her shoulders but a shout from another room stopped them.

"Oh God no" Harry breathed against his wife's bare shoulder but she reached up and pulled the undone top back over her "I'll go"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked and Harry sighed and nodded

"Why does your child have such bad timing?"

"He gets it from you" Nikki responded as her husband walked out of the door and down the hallway to their youngest son's room.

"Daddy" the five year old cried when Harry walked into the room "Bad dream"

"Come here little man" Harry smiled and all his frustration ebbed away when he saw his son's tear stained face. He wrapped his arms around the young boy and hoped he would go back to sleep very soon. Darius cried into his shoulder for a while and then Harry felt his sobs decrease and when he looked down at him next he saw that his son was asleep. Letting out a relieved breath Harry lay him back down in his bed and pressed a kiss onto his forehead before walking out of the room again.

"Darius had a bad dream" Harry told Nikki as he walked back into the room and closed the door firmly behind him before climbing back onto the bed "Now where were we?"

This time he managed to get Nikki's pyjama top off and threw it on the floor next to the bed, he started to kiss his way down her body and was about to pull her pyjama bottoms off when she pushed him away and reached down to push his off instead. She succeeded in doing so and let out a moan when Harry kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered against her skin "I've missed being able to do this to you"

"You're not the only one" Nikki hissed as he ran one hand down her naked side and rested it on her hip before pushing her pyjama bottoms off and leaving her with only her knickers on. Even after all the years they had been married Harry was still enthralled by his wife's body and how he still made her blush every time he looked at her like he was doing.

"Nikki I love you so much" Harry told her as he looked down at her nearly naked form "You have no idea how much"

"Actually I...."

"Mummy"

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Harry whispered as they both looked towards their bedroom door where the muffled noise was coming from.

"Shit" Nikki hissed and reached down to grab her pyjama top and bottoms before undoing all of Harry's work and putting them on again. Pushing Harry none to gently away from her so he fell back onto the bed she walked to the bedroom door and opened it to see Emery standing in the doorway, her blonde hair messed up from sleep and clutching at her blanket "What's wrong sweetpea?" Nikki asked her daughter as she crouched down in front of her.

"It's dark" the four year old whispered and it was only then that Nikki realised that the light they kept on all night in the bathroom had gone out. She frowned and turned to glance at her bedside clock and saw that the normally glowing numbers were in darkness, Nikki then reached up and tried the light switch but found it didn't work "Can I sleep wiv you and daddy?" Emery suddenly asked and Nikki felt like letting out a groan "Pwease?"

"Of course you can sweetpea" Nikki nodded and turned to Harry to see him sigh and nod before reaching down to try to find his clothes "How about we go and see if your brothers are okay?" she really didn't want her daughter to see Harry in his current state and she knew Harry wouldn't either "Daddy just needs to...sort himself out" she turned to Harry again and grinned at him before pulling her daughter into her arms and walking out of the room.

------

"Maybe we will have more luck tomorrow" Nikki whispered to Harry over the heads of their four children. The boys having heard that their sister would be sleeping in their parents bed had wanted to as well and Nikki had spent the last half an hour telling them all a story to get them back to sleep.

"You know maybe you should come on the next conference" Harry mumbled and leant over to press a quick kiss to Nikki's lips "At least then we won't be interrupted"

* * *

**Poor Harry and Nikki. lol! XP**

**xxx**


End file.
